The effects of ethanol and acetaldehyde on protein and albumin synthesis and transport will be studied utilizing the isolated perfused rabbit liver and rat and rabbit hepatocytes. Animals pretreated with ethanol from 4-6 weeks as well as animals not exposed to ethanol will be used as donors. A pulse chase system will be employed with or without the addition of protein synthetic inhibitors to study the intracellular protein transport. Both the 14C carbonate and 3H valine methods will be employed. The relative importance of the urea cycle and the polyamines will be studied in both species and the combined stresses, ethanol acetaldehyde and fasting will be evaluated.